Invader Nobody
by Amledo
Summary: 8 years have passed since Zim landed on Earth, he has changed beyond the recognition of anyone that cared to know him before. But it doesn't seem to matter. ZaDr in later chapters. 'T' for potential slash and heavier themes.
1. Try to Remember

(A/N: okay so I have never written an Invader Zim fanfiction and I know that Jhonen doesn't approve of ZaDr, but I can't stop it running around in my head. So, I am writing a fic to vent my frustrations. Sorry Jhonen, I know it makes your belly ill, so I hope you never see this. And I most definitely don't own Invader Zim, though you are welcome to send me a House Box…)

Chapter 1—Try to Remember

Zim groaned under his breath and opened his eyes. Dawn. He resented his need for sleep, almost as much as he resented his taste for Earth food that was not merely 'junk'. The planet that he had been banished to (for it was now too obvious to avoid admitting) had changed him, and was still changing him. The Tallest had made sure that his genetics would begin to alter themselves the moment he drew breath on an alien world. Parts of him weren't even recognizably Irken anymore, least of all to the DNA scanner in his ship.

He crawled out of bed and placed his feet on the floor, it was cold as always, and he wiggled his toes with distaste. They were quite human, as were his fingers. The changes that had brought them were all so intensely painful that he had missed Skool for weeks. He had neither desired nor needed the nose (small though it was) or ears that had grown to make his face more human. His skin was still green and his eyes still red, but a thick mop of black hair had grown over his scalp, hiding his antennae from the world. Unless of course he picked them up, still unable to control the urge to try to listen more closely with them. He was undeniably more human than ever, and he didn't even need his disguise.

Letting his muscles wake up for a moment he trailed his fingers over the material of his pajama bottoms, he didn't like to think that he now had to cover himself at virtually all times. Growing what medical texts dubbed a 'penis' had hurt badly, and had led to him spending an extensive amount of time learning just what he was meant to do with it. And he figured that given his new need for water, a former allergen, that such an organ would have been needed anyway to get rid of waste. The other functions of the 'penis' left him shuddering and unable to make eye contact for weeks. He didn't want to find a mate.

As he walked across his room he thought about the time almost 8 years ago. It was all he could do to try to remember the person he had been. His personality had changed quite radically with the introduction of human emotions, and taking his mission as a fake…well he wasn't the same at all. He was Zim, but he was not Invader Zim, he was Zim Hi Skool senior. At least he had friends…sort of. Dib, human, scythe-haired nemesis, and Gaz, terrifying possibly human video game addict, they were his 'friends'.

He laughed darkly as he slipped an arbitrary concert t-shirt over his head and shrugged his pajama bottoms for a pair of black pants. Dib had turned him into one of 'those' kids, but it wasn't really a big deal. Some days they would sit together and try to remember when they fought, the time before defeat and reality turned Zim into a normal guy. But they would end up joking about it and going out for pizza, Gaz tagging along muttering something about their demise if she didn't get her Bloaty's. Zim belonged to Earth, he had even converted his Irken age to Earth years 17 ½ a small amount of time to have lived by Earth Standards. But an Irken year only took one Earth month, and his race matured quickly, learned quickly.

"Remember Zim, you are a defect. The Massive didn't want you. It won't recognize you, the Control Brain will laugh," he told himself this every day, and it seemed to be getting easier to take. His exile less and less of a burden on his heart and mind. He would overcome the pain and rejection that had gone with the banishment and the deception. And he would take solace in the fact that now; at 6'1" he was taller than his leaders, though still an inch behind Dib. Zim smiled slightly his tongue slightly wider and smoother wetting his lips as he checked his appearance. Things were perhaps…not so bad.

(A/N: Next chapter in not too long. I promise there will be some slash in the future though I don't really do lemons. We shall see where this goes. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading.)


	2. Hope to Forget

(A/N: Well I'm back again. I know the first chapter was kind of short, but that's how my brain works. Quick bursts lest it travel too far from its original plan and wind up somewhere convoluted and scary. Anyway, I still don't own Invader Zim and I'm not going to hear any nonsense from the anti-ZaDr crowd. My fic, my idea *sticks tongue out*. Again, to Jhonen, I'm sorry.)

Chapter 2—Hope to Forget

Dib stared at himself in the mirror, a blank look of distaste slowly twisting his face. It wasn't pointed at anything in particular, but he knew that he could look better, that he should have a girlfriend. He also knew that he was just wasn't normal enough for something like that to happen. Why couldn't the kids have forgotten that he was a freak as easily as they had forgotten that Zim was an alien the few times he had gotten his point across? Of course, all he could do was hope to forget those days, when the abuse had been more frequent and the only thing keeping him anchored to life was chasing Zim.

He growled, angry perhaps that his thoughts had been dragged back to such a time. He had grown since then, his body long and lean, 6'3'' the last time he measured, taller if you counted his hair. His head finally fit his body, a fact that he was thankful for and Zim tactfully avoided when they would talk about their past and the childhood they had shared. But still, he didn't look happy, his clothes black, still covered by a trench coat, his glasses were still a point of mockery, though he did his best to ignore that fact. No wonder his only friends were Gaz and Zim, he was creepy, and the kids at Hi Skool were all so…similar.

A smile came to his face, he was simply different. They were sad because there would never be a defined personality among them. He was an individual, and he had friends that knew they were just as different from the rest of the pack. Zim, Gaz, and Dib, none of them had much in the way of a normal life. In fact most of his home-cooked meals and 'family' dinners had been served by Zim's robot GIR and were taken in the 'alien's' base. They actually spent a good deal of time over there, though Gaz was likely just using Zim for the incredible video games that he had never really cared for. Dib told himself that he was still going to try to reveal what Zim had been, but he didn't really care.

Dib grabbed his backpack and opened his bedroom door, running smack into Gaz. She stood stock still, silent. Her new game system stolen directly from Zim was nothing more than a pair of glasses. They projected the game into her mind and allowed her to think her strategy, though Dib occasionally caught her twitching her fingers as though they were gripping a controller or portable device. Smiling dimly he spun his sister around; she was shorter than he was 5'7'' but no less threatening. Her eyes had not lost the squint brought on by long years of hand-held gaming but she had allowed her hair to grow out. It fell to her waist and was restrained in a haphazard braid regularly maintained by GIR.

Things had changed, and he was glad for them. He could hope to forget what life had been like before Zim had changed, though he knew that he would always hold on to it. The abuse, the fear and the hate, all of that had shaped him to be what he had become. Though his interest in the paranormal had all but vanished in gaining access to Zim's computer and learning all that he was right about, he was still obsessed with science. He was closer to what his father deemed 'sane' and though he no longer obsessed over earning the man's approval it still felt good to think that maybe one day…there would be something of fatherly love behind the statement 'my son'.

With a skill that came from having to repeat the action for years, Dib marched Gaz down the hall and escorted her down the stairs so that she didn't fail. In the morning her brain was not alert enough to process the game and other visual input so she went into a state of trance, and remarkably didn't punch Dib for his assistance. They both grabbed a microwave breakfast, eating from the portable sleeve as they left the house; they always walked to meet Zim before school started. Dib sort of liked the way his life had gone. It was an improvement.

(A/N: I know, not that interesting. But now the establishing chapters are done. I don't have to keep telling you what has happened to everyone in the last 8 years because these 3 are the only important ones. Not sure when the next chapter will be done but I promise to make it longer. Reviews are love.)


	3. Broken Harmony

(A/N: Back again my ZaDr friends. I actually like this story so I think that will keep me dedicated to writing it. I still don't own the series, and I doubt that any of us will at any point in the future. Once more my apologies to Mr. Jhonen, I hope that if I ever meet you I can lie convincingly enough that you do not suspect me of ZaDr.)

Chapter 3—Broken Harmony

Shielding his eyes Zim looked up at the sky that he had once sworn to rule under. It was a brilliant day, sun shining bright, the only clouds in the sapphire sky were so puffy and white that he swore they were fake. He didn't see blow coming, but he sure felt it when the well aimed fist connected with the side of his head. As he fell he caught sight of someone, likely a class member laughing at him. A few more well placed kicks to the ribs, stomach and face made sure that he stayed on the ground, and his attacker ran away.

"Freaking faggot!" was all he heard, the rough male voice screaming it implied that one of the sports team was his abuser. He closed his eyes and let himself rest, he was so tired all of the sudden, and goodness did his head hurt. What exactly did the word 'faggot' mean? Once or twice he had heard the word lobbed at Dib in brutal statements, ones already laced with venom and hatred, but he didn't know its meaning. Sluggishly he rolled to his side and pulled his arm to his face, his watch wasn't broken. It was one of the few pieces of Irken technology that he still used since his Pak had rejected him (that had been the day that he could no longer deny the changes taking place in his body). The watch was a disguised computer, and he had configured it to human internet settings with little effort. After all he was quite brilliant.

"Computer, what does 'faggot' mean in current cultural context," Zim stated, his voice ragged and weak. Barely paying attention he was glad that he remembered to ask it so specifically, the computer often found him the archaic meanings of things. Dib usually corrected him before he made too much of an ass of himself using the wrong term or phrase in public, so it was safer that way. But learning to adapt was something that he prided himself on.

"A quick synopsis of data indicates that it is a derogatory term applied to homosexuals," the computer replied effortlessly, though Zim felt his heart nearly stop at learning such information. He had learned about homosexuality when he was researching the purpose of his new external organ, and he had subsequently learned of the behaviors that went with it. They were abused and ostracized, yet he didn't think that he was one, given that he had not decided to love anyone and that he hadn't taken the time to figure out what he was attracted to. He could only conclude that they were mistaken, their misinformation nothing more than a ploy to get him riled up. Similarly he finally understood that there was no reason for such an abusive term to have been applied to his friend Dib. Though, he didn't think it was a bad thing to be a homosexual at all.

It felt like hours later when a hand clasped his shoulder and another checked his pulse.

"Zim, are you okay?" It was Dib's voice, but he sounded so far away. Had he fallen asleep? Oh, he hurt; no staying asleep was definitely more appealing. But Dib was shaking him, trying to wake him up. He opened his eyes reluctantly, staring into the concerned amber gaze of his glasses-wearing brined. Wow, Dib really looked afraid.

"I…I'm fine," Zim breathed, clutching Dib's offered hand so that he could sit up without falling down.

"Zim, you've been bleeding. And I think you have a concussion. You've missed half the day. I had to ask permission to go look for you," Dib stopped himself when he felt a rant coming on and looked calmly at the green boy beside him. It was a fake calm and he knew that it wouldn't fool Zim, but he had to try to convince himself that he wasn't about to have a nervous breakdown worrying about the pseudo-alien.

"I got beat up. I didn't see it coming. But it was some meat-head. Punched me in the side of the head and kicked me so I couldn't breathe. He called me a 'faggot'…I don't know why. Then he ran away," Zim was still jostled and his brain wasn't function in perfect harmony with his mouth so everything came out broken and halting. But Dib understood him, his face managing to lose all of the color that it didn't normally have as his friend spoke. A few years ago he would have been happy to see Zim beaten up, now, it just made him angry.

"The kids around here don't really have a reason for doing what they do. I'm just glad you are okay Zim; you could have been seriously hurt. You could have died, passing out with a concussion like that," Dib said softly, slinging Zim's arm over his shoulder and pulling him up to a standing position. Though still stunned at what had happened that day Zim knew enough to put his weight on his feet and start moving. He couldn't fully control his muscles but he was able to limp along beside Dib so that the teen didn't have to carry all of his weight. Had Dib not come to find him…well Zim didn't want to know what would have happened to his body. To maintain consciousness and thought Zim focused on one thing.

"But that word is really specific. I'm not sure it even applies to me. How can he claim to know something about me that I haven't even decided yet?"Zim demanded and Dib stared at him sidelong. He knew that he didn't have to answer, that Zim would just carry on along the same lines of the rant for as long as he needed to, but he had to say something.

"You don't really decide Zim. It's not so much that you wake up one day and say 'you know what, I think I'm going to be attracted to guys' it's more like 'oh, god, he's a guy and I can't help wanting him'," Dib informed softly and the almost-Irken stopped to stare at him as though he had suddenly erupted into flames. A blush instantly overtook Dib's cheeks and he wished that he had just kept his mouth shut, because he knew what question was coming next.

(A/N: Sorry to leave it there. But hey, cliffhangers and awkward pauses are just so much fun! Okay, not really I'm just keeping myself from getting too far ahead. Not sure when the next chapter will be but I will try to have it out soon. Reviews make me a happy bunny!)


	4. Resounding Maybe

(A/N: I am sorry my friends, I was gone for a bit longer than I expected. Oookay, so I'm glad that people seem to like this story, since I don't really get along with flames all that well, they tend to burn. Jhonen, I'm still sorry. Still ZaDr and I'm not changing that at all. And I definitely still don't own Zim or Dib…or anyone else in this story, yet.)

Chapter 4—Resounding Maybe

"You don't usually indulge Zim's rants Dib. Tell me, why is it that you know so much about these feelings that go along with this practice?" Zim said with a sense of superiority at having observed the oddity. Were he not also busy being concussed there would have been an equally superior look on his face, his new nose upturned with smug satisfaction. But moving his head made him wobbly and he knew that Dib could easily drop him if he didn't do things as politely as possible. So he left it where he had instead of pushing things, his head already hurt, he didn't need it smacked off the pavement again.

"Zim, look…I…" Dib was still bright red as he sat Zim and himself on a park bench. They weren't far from Hi Skool but he felt that he wouldn't be able to face the other students and the rest of the day if Zim was staring at him from across every class pondering the question. Honestly it wasn't that difficult to answer it, why didn't he have a girlfriend? To the kids in Skool it was pretty obvious that he was different, that he had different tastes than most of the students. But differences like homosexuality didn't tend to make you popular, if he was to guess he would say that perhaps there was one lesbian couple in the Skool. They were on the outcast spectrum like Gaz, Zim and Dib.

"This is difficult for Zim to understand. I am still getting used to these human emotions, but you look embarrassed Dib," Zim said, going sympathetic as his head began to throb and ache once more, with renewed vigor. He felt the bruising on his chest more prominently when he leaned back on the bench, and did his best to ignore the pain. Dib was moving his lips slowly, as if trying to reason out what it was that he ought to say to Zim.

"Maybe, a little, I mean, it's not often you have to explain something like this. I am gay Zim, but it's my life and I don't let the brutes at Skool have a say in what I do with it. They shouldn't be messing with you just because I'm your friend," Dib let everything come out rapidly, afraid that if he took too long he would trip over his own words and never be able to say it. He didn't have to admit that it was Zim that made him realize what he felt, or why he felt it, hopefully once they went to College he could find a guy on his own. No part of him wanted to drag Zim down with his problems, not once the semi-Irken had made the effort to act and appear human. It had taken a few years once the changes started to even get Zim to admit that they could be friends, so he didn't want to jeopardize that friendship.

"Oh…Dib does not have a mate?" Zim found himself asking the question before he really knew why. All that he understood was a sense of jealousy and possessiveness maybe fear that he would lose the human. He couldn't comprehend his emotions and without the Pak attached to monitor and filter such reactions he was at a loss. He missed his Pak, and though he still wore it sometimes when he was alone for comfort, he knew that it wasn't a part of him anymore. No, he was more human than Irken, and it wouldn't make sense for the Pak to govern his life anymore, he didn't need it to keep him alive.

"No…I don't. But I wouldn't call them a mate. He'd be a boyfriend Zim; mate makes it sound cold, animalistic. When you love someone and they love you they are your partner, you've got to remember that; you might fall in love one day," Dib said, softly admonishing yet another of his friend's misunderstood concepts. Zim liked to believe that he had a good grasp on human culture and personalities, but he got his information from the internet and often times they used terms that did not apply to everyday life. Dib almost considered it his job to make sure that Zim was not going to offend certain people and, well it made sure that his friend stayed close.

"Zim is better than this love thing, Dib. Zim does not need someone to make him feel like he belongs…"

"Then what are Gaz and I? You treat us like family, and you say we make you feel human. I swear you have a crush on her," Dib felt himself being retaliatory as the thought once again undermined his self-worth. He always worried that Zim was going to fall for Gaz and that he was going to take her away from him, leaving Dib all alone in the world. It was, perhaps irrational, given that Gaz didn't have a bit of interest in Zim, but the human teen couldn't help being afraid of the truth.

"You talk of the family kind of love, yes? I can understand that, and you are like Zim's family, though he is still learning how to have one. But Zim does not feel this romantic love as humans call it. Zim has no one to love in that way. And Zim most certainly does not feel this sort of love for Gaz. Dib, you are worried about me?" Zim turned his head to see the bespectacled teen beside him, it hurt but that didn't bug him. "Why? It is yourself that you should worry about. If you know what sort of love it is that you are looking for then you should find it. Zim does not know, so he cannot look," Zim explained, patting Dib on the shoulder confidently. He smiled through the pain and allowed himself to faint once more.

(A/N: Well, reviews are love. I hope you liked it. I never do very well with Zim's speech pattern and working emotions into his personality is difficult. Sorry for ending it like I did, but I should be back with another chapter soon.)


	5. Savior in a Dog Suit

(A/N: Hello everyone, sorry for being gone for so long. I haven't really had any drive to work on anything and this isn't the only fic that I have been neglecting though it is the first I am coming back to. Okay, I don't own Invader Zim and I must still give my apologies to Jhonen because this is definitely a ZaDr fic. On with the show!)

Chapter 5—Savior in a Dog Suit

Dib sighed quietly and touched Zim's face, stroking the softness of his skin. He hadn't expected the former invader to pass out so soon and he knew that it was a really bad sign as far as head injuries went. But more over he was happy that he and Zim had been seated for it, otherwise Zim hitting the ground could have made things worse. The bruise already looked livid, as strange purpled color with dark green highlights. Dib knew from experience that Zim bled green, at least before he started changing, so maybe that was why the bruise looked so horrible. Drawing away from the unconscious alien the human teen looked around and checked his watch, Skool was almost over.

With a quick movement he pulled out his cell phone and called the Hi Skool office to let them know what he had found and to ask them to tell Gaz she needed to meet them at Zim's house. They weren't too concerned with Zim's injuries or Dib's absence and knowing that they would likely to forget to inform his sister of anything Dib fired off a text message to Gaz via the glasses she was likely still wearing. He wouldn't fail to get her the information she needed, and he would not fail to protect Zim. After all, he was Dib and his life held meaning so long as he had someone to defend, someone to protect from the dangers of the world.

"GIR Can you hear me? This is Dib," the human teen spoke calmly into the watch that Zim wore, hoping that the robot would hear him. Now that Zim had fixed him, he lacked his outbursts of 'servant' mode and was much more like a pet or small child. He was easier to talk to sometimes and that made Dib's life a whole lot easier because it meant that Gaz wouldn't decimate the robot. As he waited for a response he almost laughed at how well Gaz got along with GIR, but he remembered the fact that to her the robot was a strange game to be played. Clearly she had the highest score because no matter what Gaz asked, no matter what she needed GIR would respond to her request instantly. Most nights, she decided what was for dinner.

"HI DIB!" GIR's voice came through after a time, loud and overly excited. He didn't get to use his communicator much anymore; Zim had forgone most of his Irken technologies long ago.

"GIR, Zim is hurt, I need you to come here and help me carry him home," Dib spoke carefully and slowly, making sure that he was heard and that panic didn't sweep the robot away. His ears strained for a response but he heard none. Again he thought of Zim, on his back was a regular back pack, though rounded and almost bearing a resemblance to the PAK it was nothing of the sort. The PAK had rejected Zim, and Zim had rejected most of the things that went with the PAK. Including his ship and his lab and all but GIR and the communicator on his wrist. Dib knew about Zim wearing his PAK on occasion, though reconnecting the piece of technology hurt him intensely and it only led to tears.

Dib trailed his fingers through Zim's hair, not flinching when they brushed one rough antenna. Of course he felt bad for Zim, that was why he did his best to avoid talking about the past to him, and when they did he turned it into a joke. He didn't want to see Zim sink into depression like he had in the weeks following the loss of the PAK. No part of his transition to humanity had been as hard as that night, but still Dib feared seeing his friend wasting away to nothing once again. Hell sometimes he even encouraged Zim's egomaniacal behavior, just to make sure that he didn't lose the person that he had fallen in love with over something silly.

"Love, there's that damn word again. It follows me Zim, but it only catches me when you are around. I will not drag you down with my love, I promise you that I won't," Dib said, still unable to avoid outbursts of talking to himself. He gripped Zim's hand delicately as he spoke, if only he could make the green teen understand it. But Zim did not know what sort of love he was looking for, Zim could not seek love and so it would be a bad idea to say a thing about it. He wouldn't confuse Zim's emotions when they were so new.

"Don't worry…Dib…It can't hurt me. You won't hurt me. And if I love you too someday…no one will stop me," Zim said though his voice was slurred and his eyes barely open. Dib immediately blushed and attempted to remove his hand from Zim's grasp but the former invader held on, smiling dimly at the human.

"Zim…I…don't expect you to feel anything for me. Your friendship is enough for me. I can't ask for more than you are able to give," Dib said hastily, trying to recover the situation before Zim began to mistakenly place 'romantic' feelings in his mind where his ties to Dib were concerned.

"Shhh…silly Dib. I always do things in my own time. But even you can't stop me if I do. You have been the biggest part of my life for 8 years, don't sell yourself short in my heart," Zim said, pointing to his chest for emphasis, though he was certain that the human understood because he blushed even more furiously.

"Master! Dib!" GIR announced himself with a greeting, effectively saving Dib from more embarrassment. They managed to get Zim secured to GIR and Dib walked along side and the robot hovered high enough to support Zim without dragging his feet. Zim flashed a quick smile at Dib when he wasn't looking and closed his eyes once again.

(A/N: Sorry if it wasn't great. Review and tell me what you think.)


	6. Breaking Me Down

(A/N: Ok, I expect this fic to be over soon. It is still ZaDr and I still don't own Invader Zim, though I have been enjoying watching it on Nick Toon. This chapter might contain a little fluff. On with the show!)

Chapter 6—Breaking Me Down

Zim's vision was fuzzy when his eyes finally drifted open. He knew that he was in his own house, on the living room couch to be exact. Judging from the sounds emanating from the kitchen Gaz had convinced GIR to make dinner already. It had to have been pretty late if that was the case. His head hurt, more than anything (okay maybe about as badly as his chest) and when he touched his head there was a large lump under his fingers. For a brief second the human quality of those fingers frightened him, and then he stopped himself from giving in to full blown panic.

"Glad you're awake Zim. You had me worried," Dib's voice was soft but Zim's ruby eyes immediately tracked to where the boy stood. In an unthinking gesture Zim reached out for his friend, grasping Dib's hand softly. Part of him had needed the reassurance that he was indeed real and present and that it wasn't just an extension of the strange dreams that he'd been having. Dib responded by sitting beside his green-skinned friend, not letting the contact break even for a moment.

"I didn't mean to make you worry. I couldn't find my way out. So many of the dreams were so real…" Zim trailed his eyes across Dib's face, wondering briefly what the human teen was thinking. "It was like they were trying to tell me that I needed to stay asleep. But I am Zim and half-human or not, I do not need sleep to recover from such a feeble injury!" Zim declared, attempting to save face as the human's expression softened. Dib did not mention that Zim had yet to let go of his hand, instead opting to enjoy the contact.

"That's alright Zim. What did you dream about?" Dib asked conversationally and Zim blushed. He hid his face from Dib, a small squeak leaving his lips. Slowly, Dib maneuvered his arm around the green teenager so that he could no longer hide and saw the fear in Zim's eyes. He reached down and pulled the former Irken's face closer.

"It's okay Zim; you don't have to be embarrassed. They're just dreams," Dib said softly, thinking that perhaps the green boy had been afraid of his dreams. But really only someone like Zim would be embarrassed about still having nightmares, he had to prove his superiority above all else. And then things changed, Zim growled softly and twisted around, getting his hands around Dib's wrists and pressing him to the couch. He sat straddling Dib's hips, staring fixedly into the teens wide amber eyes.

"How would you know my dreams? Dib? I am Zim! No one can infiltrate my mind, not even the PAK, marvel of Irken technology!" Zim's voice quavered, his emotions having gotten the better of him. It was embarrassing and the mere thought that Dib knew what was happening in the slightest made things even worse for him. After all it was Dib that stood to gain the most from the information the dreams held.

"Zim, I don't. I swear…I just, I have nightmares too," Dib said, his voice soothing, trying to get his friend to calm down. It really wasn't such a big deal. But it seemed his comment had made an impact on Zim, and it wasn't a good one.

"You…would call these nightmares? I thought you said you liked me…is Zim's love not good enough for you?" Zim's face was drawn, as though he had been punched again. Given how beat up he looked Dib would have believed it were he anyone else. But he had taught himself to recognize the emotions that flickered across Zim's face.

"What? I do like you Zim. You're love would be more than I could ever ask for…wait. Zim, what exactly were you dreaming?" Dib asked at last, his eyes fixed intently on Zim's ruby gaze. Confusion played across both of their faces before Zim leaned down and slowly pressed his lips against Dib's. The human let out a soft moan and raked his fingers up Zim's back the moment his wrist was free.

Encouraged by this Zim kissed harder; letting his lips mesh with Dib's more quickly and more powerfully. Groaning at this Dib opened his mouth to the poking and prodding of the nearly Irken tongue. Only briefly did he wonder where it was that Zim could have learned about something like that and then his mind was gone in a haze of pleasure.

"Zim was dreaming about this. He was dreaming about loving you, about kissing you. Zim dreamed about wanting you," the green teen said gently, placing softer kisses along the human's face and neck. He was sure that Dib hadn't known now, it was obvious from the flustered expression the boy wore that a kiss wasn't what he had expected.

(A/N: That's it for now. Thanks for reviewing!)


	7. Learning to Live

(A/N: This will be the last chapter folks! I don't want the story to drag on into something that I don't recognize. I still don't own Invader Zim and I don't think Jhonen likes me very much because of the ZaDr but that's okay. I just wanted to write you lovely people a conclusion chapter. On with the show!)

Chapter 7—Learning to Live

The summer heat baked Zim's skin, which was now a paler green, almost entirely the shade of a fair-skinned human with a slight sickly tinge. His eyes had changed over the last few months, large red orbs reduced to human size. They now had whites and pupils just like a normal person's though they maintained their gleaming redness. He sometimes wondered if the ocular implants that he had gotten so long ago were the reason that he had yet to require glasses as his lover Dib had. And that word, lover, was new too. He had fallen in love with his former nemesis and it was a great surprise to him at first, but now one of his strongest assets.

They had graduated Hi Skool little more than a month ago, but Zim was already missing the regular schedule. Sure it was full of heartless stink-babies that had called him and his Dib sickos but it was something that he could count on. Now it too had changed and failed him. He relied on Dib (who had moved into the house with him following the ceremony) to create a plan for the day so that his mind did not shut down and reduce him to watching cartoons with GIR all day. Neither of them were going to college, instead opting to take jobs in the Membrane labs with Dib's father. The job had simply not started yet, leading Zim to the point he was currently at, staring longingly into an empty refrigerator, not hungry but too bored to think of anything else to do.

"I swear that you're more human than I am. You aren't hungry you're just bored Zim," Dib said as he walked into the kitchen, having raided the 'basement' for parts to repair their TV. He set everything down on the kitchen table and closed the fridge door for Zim, pulling his partner's slender body into his arms and planting soft kisses on his neck. At once Zim shuddered, smiling at the feeling and relaxing against Dib's strong chest. His lover had spent a great deal of time working out in the last few weeks, insisting that if they were going to work in the labs they would need to be able to lift heavy bits of equipment. Though Dib's torso had not taken on any sort of bulk he was definitely stronger than before.

"I know Dib-love but I can't seem to think of anything to do. Gaz has GIR, the TV is broken, you're busy fixing it…I have nothing to do," Zim stated softly, letting the kisses that were lavished upon his face and neck soak in. He reached up and delicately pawed at Dib's hair, letting a small moan escape his lips as he did so.

"Well, you could do the dishes like you promised…Or clean the bathroom, I'm not even sure what that stuff in the bathtub is but GIR insisted that I not be the one to clean up. He said something about it being a present for you," Dib said calmly, feeling undeniably domestic and pleasant holding onto his Zim. The once-upon-a-time alien grimaced and stuck his tongue out at the thought. Why wouldn't the little robot just leave him alone? Or was it perhaps Gaz taking revenge for his refusal to fix her glasses? Probably Gaz.

"Fine, but your sister is going to get a nasty surprise in her bed tonight," Zim said with a resigned but dour look, ready to face whatever mess had been created. He rarely went into Gaz's room; she had moved in but refused to let him inside her space and rarely talked to him or Dib. Some days he wondered why she had moved in with them at all, but then he realized that he didn't care. She was company and she made GIR happy and Dib comfortable about her continued safety, even though she was fairly confident and good at protecting herself. Zim didn't care, the pieces of his life had fallen into place, and domesticated or not, he was happy to live with them. Giving Dib and exaggerated kiss with a follow-up hug that rendered the boy breathless, Zim marched toward the bathroom and certain smelly toxic doom.

(A/N: And that's all folks!)


End file.
